Deputies
Deputies Flowerpelt - a brown and white she-cat with golden eyes. * Born in * Daughter of Brookstep & Sprucewater * Sister of Wispstar, Willowberry, Darktail, Fallowface, Shadowclaw, & Lightningpaw * Stepsister of Linnetclaw, Birchjaw, Sandthistle, & Beepaw * Mate of Lionsun * Mother of Whiteheart & Gnarlfang * Flowerpelt died in badger attack Russetfur - a dark ginger tabby tomcat with dark brown eyes. He had pinned back ears and a short tail, which made him look goofy but he was respected by his Clanmates for being the stern deputy to take charge when Flowerstar wouldn’t. * Born in NettleClan * Deputy of Flowerstar * Mentor of Streampaw Foxfang - a large, orange tomcat with pointed ears and light blue eyes. He was known for his large, fluffy pelt that looked like a cloud. Foxfang was the great-great-great-great-great-great grandson of Firestar. He was loyal, courageous, and always fought for what was right. Foxfang came into Nettleclan as a rogue named Sunset, and joined. * Mate of Silverfoot * Father of Gingersky, Padkit & Snowkit Spiderwish - a large, muscular ebony tomcat with short fur and piercing amber eyes. He was resourceful, tolerant, quick-witted; overly critical, sarcastic, and ever so unpredictable. Using his quick thinking to overpower others, Spiderwish had grown into something special. Not much for drawn out battles, he used his poison-tipped words to hurt from the inside out, crushing his enemies while keeping his claws sheathed. Spiderwish was extraordinarily critical of others, saying he sees more than they do and usually allowing them to succeed beyond what they expected. Being tolerant and patient, the ebony warrior could spend an entire training day working to perfect a single hunting move without uttering a word of irritation. * Son of Growingfang & Spottedpatch * Brother of Stonepelt, Brackenfall, & Aspendawn * Mentor of Petrelpaw Rocklight - Gorgeflight - a large, gray tomcat with a stubby tail and narrow, yellow eyes. He was known to have fur that always appeared to be bristled. He valued Leftstar’s rules and the way she ran the Clan. He was a gruff tomcat who was viewed as a bully growing up in the Clan. The majority of the Clan feared Gorgeflight which he was proud of. He was best friends with Leftstar, one of his and her only friends in the Clan. * Born in NettleClan * Best Friends with Leftstar * Mentor of Sevenpaw Mintlight - a gorgeous, white she cat with icy blue eyes. She was determined and strong for her little size, her son was almost bigger than her. She was very sweet and kind, and loved to have fun. She loved her son more than anything else in the world. * Born in NettleClan * Mother of Cliffpaw * Best Friends with Flamestar Pebblestream - a cream-colored she-cat with brown flecks in her fur and violet eyes. She was best friends with Berrystar when she became deputy. She was fun and easy to interact with. * Former Lover of Brownstripe * Mate of Goldstripe * Mother of Antheart & Birchberry Battledance - a lithe, small boned tom cat with deep, sanguine fur with a white underside and paws, tree-brown eyes that in new-leaf, reflect warm honey tones. A long jagged scar runs from his left eye to his right paw. * Born in BlossomClan * Son of Amberowl & Hazelgaze * Brother of Rainpaw * Cousin of Stormclaw * Apprentice of Deadslash Webbedfire - A lithe marbled tabby she-cat with a even mixture of ginger, grey, black and white marbling along her pelt, a bob-tail and liquid amber eyes. Webbedfire is an adventurous feline with a keen talent for swimming and climbing. * Born in Peakclan * Former mate to Spiderwing * Daughter to Firechaser and Windblade Beta Deputies Sootfur - a pure black she-cat with deep yellow eyes. She was always optimistic and looking towards a better future. She annoyed Wispstar a lot while she was under his ruling but her brave and extreme loyalty was what gave her the title of Beta Deputy. * Daughter of Shadepelt & Adderclaw * Sister of Willowfall & Lightfeather Leopardclaw - a leopard-print tomcat with hazel eyes. Leopardclaw was a drastic step down from Sootfur. He was arrogant and self-centered. He was hostile towards cats who were either younger or weaker than him. He acted like a know-it-all and thought of himself of being very attractive. To his defense, he was very smart and witty. * Brother of Wildfang & Featherpaw Jayfrost - a light blue she-cat with hints of white in her pelt and icy blue eyes. Jayfrost was an outgoing she-cat. She enjoyed talking and socializing. She wasn't to keen on trusting outsiders, and tend to stray away from them. She enjoyed taking lead and had a tendency to be bossy to warriors who don't listen. She loved kits, and known to play with them. Originally born a rouge she lived her life alone. Her mother died young and her father left. She learned to live by herself and do she liked. She stumbled upon the clans when she was 12 moons. She was caught "stealing" a rabbit on Nettleclan's territory. She later joined and enjoyed the closeness of many cats and protecting one another. * Born as a rogue * Daughter of Cherry & Harvey Eaglenest - A large russet brown tomcat with forest green eyes. He carried a limp right paw. Eaglenest was usually solitary and kept to himself, although if he ever needed to step up and speak his opinion he would gladly do so. Eaglenest was always a fighter, especially for his clan and what he believed was right. * Born in NettleClan * Adoptive father of Spiderwing and Swanstep * Died in a raid with TempestClan